vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Pooh Adventures wiki * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NincompoopGuy * Reason: vandalism of several pages, harassment of users * SIGNATURE: Thisismyrofl (talk) 16:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 04:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) IceCubeSilent * Wiki's URL: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:IceCubeSilent * Vandal: Unreasonably BLOCKS other users delete content wikia and insults the other members apart from their abuse of power. * Reason: administrative abuse of power * SIGNATURE: Tobi spartan Rey loquendo. :Please contact Wikia Staff about this. 04:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Winniepedia Winniepedia being vandalised * Wiki's URL: http://pooh.wikia.com/ * Vandal: robbychamp has been vandalising the Piglet and Tiger pages among other ones. Warnings do not seem to work * Reason: * SIGNATURE: BelgiumHelper (talk) 06:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://aldwin-panny.wikia.com * Vandal: This wiki contain lot of vulgar language. * Reason: Please remove Aldwin Panny Wiki Please remove it because this wiki contain lot of vulgar language to everyone. This wiki violates wikia terms of service. So Please remove this wiki. This wiki made my mother cry. It is worst wiki ever I seen. He have a YouTube channel and he always trolls everyone. He is a 13 years old. * SIGNATURE: Anighosh2013 (talk) 17:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE ON 24-08-2013 This wiki has been removed by wikia staff. So don't you need to remove it again :) Porn * Wiki's URL: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * Vandal: This is on multiple pages of the Degrassi wiki. * Reason: Ericsteeker a troll has been uploading porn on several pages. Please ban him! Also here is his Special:Contributions/Ericsteeker * SIGNATURE: --Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay Degrassi Fan our Admin for the Degrassi Wiki finally banned him please ignore this message. --Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Home Alone Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://homealone.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://homealone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bigbuddy22 * Reason: Has been on two-spree's of vandalism so far, and no admins are active to block. * SIGNATURE: --'DeviantSerpent (Wall | | )' 8:15 (UTC) :Gone. TK-999 (talk) 18:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://billyhatcher.wikia.com/wiki/Billy_Hatcher_and_the_Giant_Egg_Wiki * Vandal: 200.8.162.112 * Reason: unknown * SIGNATURE: :D :) :| :( :'( (talk) 23:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned. ~ty 14:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://adventure-time-wiki-blocked-users.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time_wiki_blocked_Users_Wiki * User: http://adventure-time-wiki-blocked-users.wikia.com/wiki/User:Captain_MARIOWORLDXX * Reason: Constant harassment and revealing personal information. He even made a Wikia a while ago dedicated to hating on me. He even created a fake Twitter. Please ban him permanently, as he will not stop. * SIGNATURE: 00:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't a VSTF issue. Please report it to staff at . ~ty 14:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Battle Cats Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.117.78.148 * Reason: Unregistered wikia contributors kept deleting all of the wikia's pages. The link above is one of the contributors/vandals. There were other contributors who tried to undo these actions, but the wikia's content keeps on being deleted. I want to know if there's a way to prevent the content from being deleted/vandalized in the near future. * SIGNATURE: --Wonderfulday (talk) 05:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. ~ty 14:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Hunter Mariner II, Hunter Mariner III, Hunter Mariner IV, Hunter Mariner V, Hunter Mariner VI, Hunter Mariner VII, Hunter Mariner VIII, Hunter Mariner IX, Hunter Mariner X, Hunter Mariner XI, Hunter Mariner XII ... * Reason: Persistent vandalism, evading block by continued creation of new accounts. * SIGNATURE: 07:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've put a range block in place, let us know if they come back. ~ty 14:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. One of our other admins also discovered that this person's been a VERY persistent abuser of spam and sockpuppets over at Wikipedia. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Wikipedia_sockpuppets_of_David_Beals They've even got their own category.] - 00:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) VSTF Wiki * Wiki's URL: Here * Vandal: * Reason: Cross-wiki vandal, blanking pages, already blocked at One Piece Wiki and Reborn Wiki, may be others. * SIGNATURE: 09:47, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks! ~ty 14:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Vandalized by Musab980 * Wiki's URL: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:SunXia?curid=3841&diff=382691&oldid=381973 * Vandal: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Musab980 * Reason: Vandalizing user pages and harassing users, no admins about at the minute * SIGNATURE: :Handled, thanks Sun! ~ty 22:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC)